


Familiar Faces-Bruce Wayne  (The Batman 2022)

by KAckerman



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (2022), The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Batman Played by Robert Pattinson, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love at First Sight, Relationship(s), Riddler (DCU) Played by Paul Dano, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: You've always even fascinated by Bruce Wayne and have always wanted to meet him. When you're running late for work you stumble upon the millionaire himself.
Relationships: Batman/Reader, Bruce Wayne & You, Bruce Wayne/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Familiar Faces-Bruce Wayne  (The Batman 2022)

"And there he comes." An interviewer announced and the people behind the camera were applauding for one of Gotham's wealthiest man. Bruce Wayne with a small smile shook hands with the interviewer and it's other guests.

I even woke up extra early to not miss this interview with him. Every time he's present I feel inspired by him, but that doesn't mean I also feel sympathy for him. Everyone in Gotham and their children know of the Wayne's and how his parents were killed when he was still young.

He can show a smile on camera and joke around, but he's always so lonely and keeps things to himself I can tell.

"Its a pleasure to have you on the show, Mr. Wayne." The interviewer known as Robert said with a smile on his face and Bruce returned it or attempted to.

The interview ran on and I sat still continuing to eat my breakfast while I heard my roommate enter the small messy apartment. "You'll be late for work." "Don't worry the interview will be done soon." I answered back and got up to wash the dishes.

It is October which meant that the weather was getting even colder here in Gotham, since the sun rarely shine upon this dark city.

While the interview went on I began to change my clothes since I had taken a shower earlier, so I wouldn't miss this and my job. I tied up my boots secured the scarf around my neck, unfortunately the interview was done in less than 10 minutes since Bruce is a busy man.

He has other things to do than be on a stupid interview with people who just care about appearance and not really him.

"I'll be back soon." I announced my roommate and stood by the door waiting for their answer. They just ignored and began to read the newspaper. I pouted and shut the door behind me when I walked out.

"So much for having a roommate but I need the money." I whispered to myself and walls out the building. It was mostly abandoned with just a few residents here and there, even the stupid elevator won't work!

I huffed annoyed and continued to press the buttons but it wouldn't work. I wanted to punch these buttons so bad, "Guess I have to walk even more." Slowly I headed down the stairs and was met with a cold breeze when I set foot out the streets.

Cars were filling up the streets at usual with some off looking faces every corner and the rich being careful at getting robbed. Parents hurriedly walked down the streets to leave their kids at school and taxi drivers shouting at the other car for not speeding up.

I noticed a taxi parked close to me so I stepped closer to the young man who was smoking a cigarette. "Care to give me a ride?"

The man looked at me up and down and shrugged his shoulders, "I'll gladly give you a ride if you have money."

I smirked to myself and handed him some money. I can tell why he's asking me the money first, many people get in a taxi and run off once they arrive at their destination.

"Hop on in." The man said opening the door for me and I stepped in. Slowly the car began to speed up and I noticed the man looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Have I seen your face around here?"

"Maybe there's a lot of familiar faces."

The man smirked to himself and introduced himself as Travis. We made some small talk and we said our goodbyes when we reached where I was heading.

I began walking down the streets when someone all of a sudden grabbed the purse I had and started running away. "Just my luck, hey!" I shouted beginning to chase them.

When I rounds the corner I was surprised to see the thief lying on the floor and with two man on top of him. "Now's that not very nice is it? Stealing from a lady." The older man teased and the younger one took the purse from the thiefs grasp and looked up at my direction.

Bruce Wayne was standing in front of me. "Mr. W-Wayne!" The man frowned looking at me and handed me my bag.

"You should be careful next time. You're lucky Alfred and I were here." He says in a stern voice and keeps his dark eyes on me.

He looks even more handsome up close. I had to shake my thoughts aside and smiled warmly at him, "I-I will! Thank you both for stopping this man." I said and glared down at the thief and lightly kicked him.

"The streets aren't very safe for a lady like you, Mrs..?" The older man known as Alfred said.

"Oh! My name is (Y/N). I should've introduce myself earlier."

"Well, (Y/N). Where are you headed? Master Bruce would be delighted to accompany you."

"Alfred stop." I heard Bruce snarl at his butler and glaring at him. Alfred smirked and ignored his master's plead. "The fresh air will do you good master Wayne." Alfred said and began pushing Bruce closer to me.

We slowly started walking and I glanced back and saw Alfred waving at Bruce, mocking the poor heir to the Wayne fortune.

I chuckled and saw Bruce looking away from me only glanvimg at me every now an then while moving his dark hair out of his eyes. "I apologize for my butler's behavior, he can be quite a handful at times." Bruce whispered.

"That's fine..I'm quite thankful for you walking me, it makes me feel safer." I said looking at him and noticed him quickly look away and hide his hands into his coat.

"I have one question..aren't you afraid that people might see you with someone like me?"

"I don't care what people might think of me." Bruce quickly responded which caught me off guard. Who'd knew Gotham's billionaire and playboy wouldn't care what the press says.

Many in his position think otherwise. "Did you hear the terrible news?" I ask deciding to change the subject.

"About the mayor? It's terrible what happened to him." We started walking and stopped by the park. "Aren't you late for work?"

"I am now that you mention it. I can take a day off doesn't matter. It's not everyday I stumble upon a multimillionaire." I smiled and nudged his shoulder, his frown didn't disappear.

Okay now this is getting awkward. I noticed Bruce looking around but quickly met my eyes. "Would you like some coffee? Or maybe lunch?"

I giggled and stared up at him lovingly. "I would love some coffee, it's too early for lunch, Bruce." I reminded and noticed his pale cheeks turning red.

He said nothing and held the door open for me. We walked in and sat down in a corner so no one would notice him. The both of us made some small talk and I even noticed the waitress glaring at me for some reason.

"You shouldn't care what they think of you.." I heard Bruce tell me when he noticed me frown.

"I really don't care..but it's hard sometimes. I feel like they're judging me whenever I see someone look at me. Ever since I lost my parents..it's been hard for me getting used to some things." I tell him.

"I know what you mean, but surely you have some family around Gotham." I shake my head and give him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm on my own here. No parents or siblings. I'm on my own most of the times so it's nice to at least talk to someone." Bruce nodded his head and smiled just a little.

Bruce finished his cup of coffee and began to scribble something down on a napkin. "I'm not one to give out my number but you seem like a nice person. You're the only person I've met so far who hasn't gone insane when they see me."

"Thank you, Bruce." I looked down at the number in my hand and saved it the napkin in my purse. "Even if you're a celebrity you still need space and rest."

Bruce placed some money on the table and I noticed the same waitress looking at me ugly. Bruce quickly stepped in front of me and almost glared up at the girl behind the counter and opened up the door for me again.

The streets were a bit quieter and I noticed Alfred waiting for Bruce outside. "Did you both enjoy your time together?"

I nodded my head and smiled at the butler. "I really did it was a lovely talk." I turned to look at Bruce and noticed how serious he looks most of the time.

"Whenever you feel down you can always give me a call." He whispered lowly only for me to hear. I smiled and thanked him for our time together. I looked back and waved at him and Alfred who seemed to be smiling to himself while Bruce kept a frown on his face.

I started walking through the park when someone grabbed my arm stopping me from walking further. I gasped looking up and noticed a tall man wearing a trench coat and glasses.

I frowned and quickly pushed the man away and glared up at him. "What the hell, Ed? I thought you were still in the apartment." Ed was none other than my roommate.

He stayed silent and rolled his eyes. "I've been waiting for you here for half an hour. Where were you?"

"I was doing my job." I angrily tell him and smirked showing the napkin. "I got it. You really are smart I thought your little plan wouldn't work."

"I'm the smartest sibling, of course it would've worked. I got some info from the gcpd also." We looked around and saw no one nearby.

My brother seemed concerned, so he grabbed my hand and began pulling me so I would follow him to somewhere where we could be alone.

"Everything is going according to my plan. Don't you get it, (Y/N)? We're gonna expose the Wayne's, for everything they've done. They are no saints like everyone in this disgusting city."

"I get where you're going with this, Ed. And I'm with you till the end, but I don't want my only brother to get hurt if something goes wrong." I ask worried for him and leaned forward to hug him.

"I handled the mayor on my own yesterday. Nothing's going to happen to me and nothing's gonna happen to you either." Ed reassured me and held me tight. "..I won't let anyone take you away from me."


End file.
